


Klance AU's

by susurne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance .. thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susurne/pseuds/susurne
Summary: me and my friends make really dumb voltron au's all the time and this is a bunch of short bs written at 3am





	1. Dance au

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after i went to my wf and got super emo during it...  
> yeah this is exactly as gay as it sounds

-Keith does not do dances .. it is not his cup of tea

-Starts Loves' em, he go with Keith Makes _him_ by _him_ ask asking with a poster That probably HAS Some Beyonce line on it and Keith can not say no Because everyone in the cafeteria is staring and oh my god Is That my English teacher cheering

\- Speaking of Beyonce, Keith Lance goes so hard when crazy in love starts playing

-For pictures and videos of their friends and their friends, Keith thinks everything is fine during group pics until oh god , Lance wants couple pics, why does he want to take a pic of his face in my ass

-During the dance part of it Keith knows Lance is gonna get into it, and he really gets into it-he's the person who starts the mosh pit and ends up on the opposite side of the floor in the first minute of the song

-Lance attempts to crowd-surf

-Keith makes sure Lance does not

-Gasolina plays and Keith is 99% sure Lance bribed the DJ into it

\- Lance gets hype as hell during Gasolina

\- Keith does that sway dance people do when they do not want to dance so Lance holds his hands and moves him so it looks like he's making an effort

\- Keith gets into it when he sees Lance move his hips and oh god he loves dances

\- Lance Wins King and Keith is cheering him from the sidelines until Lance grabs him and makes him come on with him

-Keith Turns Red

\- They end up letting Keith and Lance Slowdance and Keith is still red and he's not tearing up ... he starts tearing up a little. Lance begins thanking him in the middle of it and Keith really starts to cry

-Keith asks Lance to the next dance


	2. Band au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally don't expect anything from me ever .. i failed english

-It all begins because Lance watched School of Rock once and he was inspired

-Keith says no but Lance starts tearing up and Keith can't say no to that, so he finds himself lead drummer

-Lance doesn't know how to play instruments but the boy has drive

-He commissions Hunk to be manager and Pidge to be keyboard

-He claims lead vocalist and calls his voice "his most precious instrument of all"

-He spends more time designing the poster than thinking of actual songs to play

-He literally just takes the School of Rock movie poster and draws it with stick figure but he's so proud

-He ends up trying to teach them Crazy in Love and they're bad but he's still happy so no one says anything

-They disband a day later because his throat hurts and he says "it's too much work maintaining myself for the fans"


	3. Snapchat au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got heated for no reason at all about this topic yesterday .. fm on this but .. no one would ever snap Keith because Keith is absurd

Lance is the first one to introduce the paladins to snapchat

-Still emo that his streaks died while he was off saving the world

-Lance snaps ... a lot .. more like every aching moment .. he'll send you at least 10 different snaps of a spider he found next to his bed

-Keith only starts using it because Lance downloaded it while he was on his phone

-His very first snap is a black screen with the caption "How do i work this thing." 

-He never snaps again .. ever

-Except for the one time Lance came barrel rolling into his room to get him to keep the streak going. Then Keith sent a blurred pic of him walking to the kitchen with the caption "Streaks"

-The next day when they're on a foreign planet Lance reminds him to snap him back when they get to the castle and Keith assures him he will. He doesn't

-After hearing Lance cry about killing the streak 3 days after starting it Keith decides it might be better to just not start it up again

-Lance convinces Pidge to get it instead


	4. Zodiac au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't necessarily a klance au but a voltron au because I literally won't accept the fact that Shiro is a Pisces

-keith is a capricorn. There's literally no other sign that can account for all that emo .. maybe virgo .. because he claims to have no emotions but is actually the most sensitive person in the world next to Lance  
-Lance is a cancer ... AN EMOTIONAL WRECK ...  
-Hunk is a libra .. fun and cute  
-Pidge is a taurus...... idk this one  
-Shiro is absolutely gonna be one of those emo caps like Keith ... or a scorpio ... .. fcck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this made me think of birthday au's so ... thats gonna be a thing .. my remade tumblr is lancespace.tumblr.com if you wanna suggest ideas for my writer's block


	5. High School au

-Lance is that funny kid in class that won asb president 3 years in a row because he was the most popular out of the other candidates  
-Keith is the quiet kid that runs for it not because he's actually interested in the position but because his teacher told him it would look good for colleges  
-Keith meets Lance when he goes to school early to set his campaign posters up and in his sleepless delirium, bumps square into his chest.  
-Lance helps him pick up his materials and he tells him his posters really cool and Keith tries to say "Thank you" and "My name is Keith" in the same breath and accidentally says "Thank Keith" and Lance is confused and Keith is mortified so he grabs his posters out of Lance's hands and actually ends up running out of sight  
-Keith catches glimpses of Lance around school with his cliche and Keith might be imagining it but Lance always seems to be ready to ask him something before he gets pulled back by his friends   
-Keith loses like he expected to in the first place but he isn't disappointed to see Lance won for the 4th time in a row  
-Keith ends up forgetting about the whole affair .. or so he thought  
-2nd semester comes and Keith finds himself short 5 credits so he picks the easiest class that was still empty and he finds himself placed in an intro to medicine class that no one with half the schedule he had would consider taking  
-None of Keith's friends are in the class so he decides to just rough it out for the semester and he finds himself surrounded by empty seats  
-Keith begins to think this was all a mistake when the teacher has mentioned the word "fun" for the 5th time in the last sentence  
-Right when he begins to zone out a kid bursts through the room rather obnoxiously sprouting apologies for being late, he had to take his sister to dance class and he didn't realize how late it was and blah blah, Keith wasn't listening  
-However Keith does notice when the kid catapults into the desk next to him and into the chair, effectively crashing into Keith's desk as well  
-And Keith is tired, so he doesn't bother to make eye contact and is about to say its fine but the kid next to him honest to god screeches  
-Keith finally looks over to the kid next to him and .. shit   
-"You're the Keith boy right? Remember me from a couple weeks ago?! We bumped in-"   
-Keith physically has to cover Lance's mouth from saying anymore and it works until Keith realizes what he just did and turns impossibly red. Lance seems to notice what happens too and his eyes widen and he murmurs an apology of some sort and then apologizes again to the teacher for interrupting class  
-Keith is going crazy. He feels Lance's eyes burning into him and Keith has to mentally talk himself into not making eye contact back with him  
-Ten minutes before class is over he hears the slide of a paper from Lance's table and he allows himself the smallest of glances over to him  
-Lance is doodling on a piece of paper and Keith starts smiling to himself because that's adorable and he's lost in his train of thought when he notices Lance sliding the paper over to him  
-Keith looks to Lance as to ask if he was actually serious and Lance just gives a nod and blushes for maybe the 5th time that night  
-Lance's note is a neatly folded sticky note that has a drawing of Lance as a knight on a horse and the words "I'm sorry for earlier :( do you forgive me check yes or no" and Keith is now visibly smiling while he scrawls out a message back  
-Keith's note to Lance consists of: "Passing notes in class... how old are you honestly god"  
-Lance is disappointed when he sees it and he tries to hide it but Keith nudges his shoulder and nods his head toward the paper. Keith had scrawled out a check in the yes box and had drawn a picture of a princess for Lance's knight to rescue  
-Lance is in the middle of replying when the bell rings for class to end and they head outside  
-Keith is halfway about to start running to his car but Lance calls out to him and catches him in the parking lot  
\- "Hey you never saw my reply back" he says frowning, and Keith can't do this because he knows Lance is frowning because of him but also because it's the cutest thing he's seen and oh god he's really gay  
-Lance makes him take the note back and he vehemently shouts that he can't open it in front of him because he'll get embarrassed and so he shoves the paper in his hands and runs off to his car while smiling at him over his shoulder   
-Keith is still standing in the middle of the parking lot when he opens the note and reads "Hey I thought you were really cute back then but you ran away before I could talk to you :( call me at xxx-xxxx if I didn't scare you off too bad:P" and Keith is hiding his face in his sleeves and just almost at the point at squealing when Lance drives past him with the windows down shooting finger guns at Keith. "Remember to look at the back of the card" is all he shouts before he's speeding across the street.  
-Keith looks at the back and he doesn't notice anything different at first; but then he looks at the picture at the back. Instead of knight Lance and a princess, Lance had forgone the long hair for a mullet and a scribbled 'Keith' pointing to the princess  
-This time Keith does squeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a trip .. I wrote a kinda developed one for once because i'm avoiding all my life responsibilities right now ... haha i love this


	6. Onesided Love au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am angsty and dead (this may or may not be based on real events js)

-Lance had a class with Keith last spring  
-Keith didn't know anyone in the class and he was sat next to the extroverted student athlete  
-They sat together for half the year and Lance was the first person to make the effort to get to know Keith and Keith learned to love the times Lance asked for help on the homework  
-It starts as a routine of Lance bounding into class again and absolutely ecstatic about his win from his game last night and they should be reviewing but Keith decides to ignore his better judgement ... just this once  
-Keith twirls his pen between his fingers when he's nervous and Lance notices and makes fun of him for a while but Keith is okay with it  
-Keith learns to love Lance constantly breaking his walls down  
-Keith no longer feels anxious when Lance asks him questions out of the blue  
-Keith starts to learn about Lance's life. His family. His goals. Little things that he shouldn't feel the need to tell him but still does  
-And Keith is in love  
-After finals end and Keith finally has room to breathe again the teacher decides to change seats in class  
-Keith thinks everything will be able to stay the same between him and Lance only now from opposite sides of the room  
-It doesn't  
-When he has something funny to say about the lesson he turns to the person next to him only to realize the kid is not even paying attention and he remembers Lance isn't with him anymore  
-He still has hope  
-During partner assignments he looks to Lance only to see Lance already flirting with the girl next to him  
-Keith starts staying behind class to ask the teacher questions he already has answers to just to avoid Lance walking to his next class  
-Once Lance comes over to him and Keith instantly perks up but Lance only asks for a pencil and returns to his desk  
-Keith knows he shouldn't be expecting more but he still does  
-Keith no longer sees any point in trying to pay attention in class and he lets his eyes wander to the other side of the room  
-Lance is dazing off and lazily twirling his pen between his fingers and Keith smiles again  
-The school year ends and although Keith had thought about him the first few weeks, he doesn't see Lance once during summer  
-The next school year starts as soon as it ended and Keith finds himself barely getting through the tedious school work as usual  
-As he walks to Physics he sees Lance walking to class with his friends and starts to call his name when Lance looks at him like he doesn't even know who Keith is  
-It hurts, more than Keith should admit it  
-He thinks it may just be a one time thing, that he just imagined the whole thing  
-But the more and more he seems to coincidentally bump into Lance the more he loses his hope in the first place  
-During this period of his life Keith listens to The Royal's Not Thinking about You every day and still cries  
-It's not like he every expected anything to happen with Lance in the first place, but it still hurts when he can't make eye contact with him in the halls anymore  
-Even if he doesn't admit it, Keith still thinks of him from time to time. Not on purpose but Keith still feels the cold look of unfamiliarity that hits the back of his neck when he passes Lance in the halls and has to go on as though he doesn't feel anything


	7. onesided love au (PT 2 !!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly ... idk why this got views this entire story is trash .... anyway .. an update ... after months

A glance.

A turn of the head. 

 

2 seconds of his life...

No... 2 years of his life, gone by since he had last since that face around campus. 

 

Keith turns his back to the conversation his friends had been having about their plans for winter break, only half interested anyway. The first thing he notices is the camo, Lance is decked in it. He still walks like he's late to wrestling and can't run in the halls, and Keith gives a lopsided grin at this. He notices his hair, recently buzzed but late enough to have some fuzz growing back .. it doesn't really suit him, Keith thinks . He misses his shaggy hair. Lance exchanges a fist bump with some senior in the hall and Keith continues to watch as he walks around the corner, not turning back. He's ashamed to say it but his heart does let out a dull ache when Lance doesn't even acknowledge him, but he's had years to get over it. He _is_ over it. 

 

He allows himself to look back at the corner for a couple more seconds, gives himself the luxury to just, feel. And then he doesn't. 

He turns back to his group, and as if he hadn't just spent the last two minutes looking at that corner. "So we on for Fridays dudes?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah see u guys in another 7 months


End file.
